Undying Love
by SuicidalCupcake
Summary: What if Four cheats on Tris? Follow Tris and Four as they go through times of depression, drama, happiness and pain. Will Fourtris ever get back together? Or will a horrible accident that happens to Tris, make them even more distant than before? Dedicated to Hey Itz Jen. Summary, sucks. Story great. Rated T for Mild Language, and Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! I am not that new to the site, (I review a lot stories) but this is my first story! I know that the whole 'Four cheats on Tris' Plot is overused but thank you! Because if your reading this, your giving me a chance! So thank you! Any way I-**

**"Stop babbling! Get on with the story", Peter says**

"**I will say what I like Peter! Any way, enjoy!"**

I open my eyes and look at my ceiling. My white pent house ceiling, my eyes tear up, as I remember why I am not looking at the familiar red words, 'Fear God Alone".

_FLASHBACK_

_I am walking back from working out for four hours. "Huh," I think, "four hours. That's a freaky coincidence." With my ponytail swinging, and black duffel bag with the words, BE BRAVE custom sewn on it, I make my way to the apartment. I rummage through my duffel bag looking for my keys. I stop abruptly as I hear a moan, from the inside of the apartment. I stiffen. I stealthily open the mail slot on the middle of the door, and peek through. What I see is sickening. Some red head is sucking the face off Tobias. She is everything I am not. She has hips, a chest, and tall. The most sickening part is he is not objecting. He's sucking her face off too. "I love you babe." She says. I close the slot and grab my bag, making sure that they did not hear me. I run, to where ever my feet take me. I end up back at my old apartment that I still have. I throw my duffel bag on a chair, run blindly from tears, into my bedroom, and cry myself to sleep_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I get up getting ready to go to breakfast, dreading it though. I know I will have to see HIM. I go to the dresser. I still have makeup, a brush, a towel, and clothes here. Well that is awesome. I take a shower, because I did not after the incident. I dry off and dry my hair. I put on black skinny jeans with rips sideways everywhere on them, a black off the shoulder shirt that is kind of baggy and black Converses. I pull my hair into a high pony- tail, and put on heavy eyeliner on both my top and bottom eyelid. I look in the mirror. I look intimidating, and yet I could crumble with on punch. I grab my keys and head to breakfast. I sit at the usual table. I do not see HIM. "Probably still sucking that red heads face off." I mumble. "What?" Christina says, thinking I am talking to her. Nothing I say staring at the table. "I'm going to get us food ok?" Christina says. "Ok." I say. No ones even knows what I saw. Not even four knows. Christina brings my food. I thank her and look at my food, an apple, a granola bar and a piece of cake. She knows I am on a diet! Ugh whatever. I eat my cake and start on my apple, when HE walks in. He sits next to me and smiles at me like nothing happened. LIAR! "Hey Tris. I was worried, you didn't come home after your workout yesterday, where were you." That just makes my blood boil. "I slept at my apartment." "Why?" My hands clamp into fists, I clamp my teeth, and I feel my face starting to go red from anger. "You know why the hell. FOUR." I spit. He looks taken back by my language and me hissing. Good, he should be. "I don't know what you're talking-" "OH BULL SHIT! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME RED HEAD!" Now I am full-blown yelling and standing, with tears streaming down my face. I can see the black of the mascara, in my falling tears. "Tris what are you talking about-" "DON'T SAY THAT BULL SHIT! I SAW YOU THROUGH THE MAIL SLOT! YOU AND SOME RED HEAD SUCKING EACHOTHERS FACES OFF! SO DON"T GIVE ME THAT I DON"T KNOW SHIT!" Four looks taken aback, but his eyes show guilt. He turns and runs out of the cafeteria. By now everyone was watching. I stand there, Tears now a steady stream. Christina embraces me in a hug. I sob into her shoulder, as she whispers reassuring things in my ear and rubs my back. He WILL pay for this. Somehow. I will show him. He thinks he can hook up with another girl, well then I will just have to show him. I will hook up with someone he hates. I might not like it, and it might not ever be the same as Four, but it will show Four when you mess with the bull, you get the horns. He's about the get more than just the horns.

**Breakfast Club anyone? Sorry, I had to! Anyway please leave a review, I need ideas what happens next. You can criticize! Will Fourtris ever get back together? Whom does Tris date? What does Tris do with the person she dates that will make four get more than the Bulls horns? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Island! No, I'm kidding. I watch too much TV... Anyways I will write another chapter tomorrow **

**Embrace The Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64 **


	2. Chapter 2 Tears and Planning a party

**AN :Hey guys! OMG! YOU GUYS! I ALREDY WITHIN 30 MINUTES OF POSTING HAVE 4 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I update pretty quickly unless I'm busy or forget. So anyway, here is another chapter! And don't forget, Constructive criticism is helpful! So are reviews! Oh, and unless I say differently, It's in Tris's POV**

It has been 3 days since Tobias cheated on me. I am staying at Christina's place because, and I quote, "After a break up, a person is in a Critical condition and can't be left alone**.**" However, I feel like such a burden. Will has to sleep on the couch, and Christina on the floor, so I can have the bed. I have tried to talk her into letting me sleep on the couch or floor. But Christina refuses to let me. "You are in critical condition. Especially since you guys broke up in front of the WHOLE compound." Wow. I forgot everyone in the compound ate at the same time. Great, more people that I was hoping knew of the break up. Tobias is out probably sucking EVERY GIRLS DAMN FACE OFF! I tear up again. "Oh, honey. Come here!" Even though I hate it when she calls me honey, I need a shoulder to cry on. Don't we all? I sob for what seems like hours, only to turn out to be 20 minutes. I look at Christina's shirt. "Oh! I am soooo sorry Chris! I know how much you love that shirt!" I felt bad. She wore that shirt everyday after she did laundry. Now there is a big black stain on the shoulder of the soft lavender colored shirt, from my mascara. "It's ok Tris. There were A LOT more in the store. I can always buy a new one." That makes me feel better. "I'm going to get us so breakfast ok? I don't want you running in to him." Chris says narrowing her eyes when she says 'him'. She leaves and i sit on the couch next to Will. He's watching Family Guy. I tear up again. WE used to watch this. Will notices and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I cry into his shirt. "I can change it if you want." I shake my head. "no, it's fine. I don't wanna ruin your fun, just because we used to watch this ."I say through tears. I don't like to say his name. It just reminds me he did not ever want me. He probably told me his real name so I would ether get scared away of dating him thinking he would beat me like his father, or blab it to everyone, and break up with me by that. I hear Christina open the door, but I'm still crying into Will's shirt. "Oh honey. I knew I shouldn't have left you!" I look up. Will has a look on his face that says, "I've was here the whole time." Sure enough, "I've been here the whole time!" says Will. "Christina shrugs. I laugh. It's been a while since I laughed. "Hey there's a smile!" Will says. I laugh even more. Something pops in my mind that abruptly makes me stop laughing and think. "What is it Tris? What are you thinking?" Christina says. "We should throw a party on the Senator Building." I say. They both are taken aback by this. The building is 20 stories high but wide. It will hold many people "W-what? A-are you sure?" I nod. "Ok well, Will run down the halls and tell everyone, I'll go to the cafeteria and Tris..." "I'll go to the pit." We split up, I run to the pit. I stand in the middle of the pit and yell, "party tonight! Meet on the Senator Tower tonight at 10:00! Alcohol will be present!" A bunch of cheers spring out from the pit. I walk back to Chris's apartment. Many people give me pity glances. I hate that. One person even says, "He was a jerk anyway." I never found out who said that.

**FOUR POV**

I hear a feminine shout coming from the pit saying there's a party on the Senator Tower tonight. I think it was Tris. I feel HORRIBLE for cheating on her. I don't know what came over me. I had such a beautiful, brave, kind, honest, smart, and selfless girl, and I through that away for some red headed slut. I am coming to that party. I am coming alone, but by the end of the night, I'll have the girl of my dreams back in my arms.

**SECRET POV**

Tris is now single. Yes, I have my chance. However, I must make my move quick. She is up for grabs by any person. I must be the first. I do not want her to be someone like Zeke's or Uriah's or worse...Four's again. I have always liked Tris. No one knew it. Not even her. But I have to have. She's in my dreams. In my eyes. She just needs to be in my world.

**As always leave a review, a comment telling who she should date, and what relationship you'd like best. Is it Treke? Triah? Fourtris? Or something more evil. Treter? Or even Treric? Vote to see whom she will end up with! Any way thanks guys for everything! I woke up this morning to 22 things in my phone mailwhich were,8 reviews and 14 followers. I have read peoples stories. Some don't hit 9 reviews until their fourth chapter. So thanks everyone!**

**Embrace The Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64**


	3. Chapter 3 Partys, Drinks, and a Scream

**Hey my Moustaches! Sorry I'm obsessed with moustaches so that's what I'm calling my fans. Moustaches. Anyway, as always enjoy the next chapter. Let us just say you had better grab some tissues. The next chapter is going to break your heart! Oh and I wrote this chapter extra long for you guys!**

Christina is taking me shopping. For once, I do not object. I need to look my best for a single girl looking to date. Christina drags me into a dress shop. She grabs a red dress with one sleeve, a grey dress with spaghetti straps, and a black dress with no straps. I like the black dress. I try on the red dress. It shows off my hips, but does not look good on me. The grey dress was so baggy, when i went to fix my shoe; it sagged so bad I could see my bra. I am desperate, but not enough to show off my bra. As I thought, the black dress is perfect. It is tight, but not cut-off-your-blood-circulation tight. It shows off what little I have. It makes my hips look wider, and my chest look like a B. It ends just below my butt, and the top is 3inches from showing any of my chest. It has a grey strip starting at my hip and ending with the rest of the dress, on my left side. I show Christina and she squeals with delight. Next, we hit the shoe store. Christina gives me three and four inch heels. I shake my head and Grab some shiny black 7-inch Stilettos. She widens her eyes and gives me a look that says, 'are you sure.' I nod my head "Christina, I'm looking to hook up with someone. At my height, I need to be tall." She nods her head. We end up getting that black dress, with the black Stilettos, and a Black pendent necklace. Finally, she takes me to the lingerie shop. I usually hate it here, but tonight I am looking for a man. So why have a B looking chest, when u can stuff a C with tissues. I look at all the bras and panties until I come across the one. Its a matching pair. The panties are black with hot pink leopard print, and the bra is a c with the same print and no straps. Perfect!. They are both super soft. "Christina! Look!" I yell. She comes over and gasps. "Those are perfect! Go try on the bra, make sure the band fits, we are gonna stuff the cup anyway." I slid it on. It's super comfy. The band fits perfect. Funny. The band for a C fits an A sized chest. Who would have though? We buy that and head to the apartment, where Chris is going to get me dolled up! **(Hang in there with me. I know nothing of makeup)**

Christina starts on my make up. First, she does my eyes. she puts on liquid eyeliner on my top and bottom eyelid. "Just don't cry ok? I don't want my masterpiece to become a black waterfall." I laugh a little. She gives my eyes a dark black smoky eye color making my grey eyes look sky blue. She put on a light pink blush, which adds to my already natural red cheeks. Last, she adds a red lipstick with clear lip-gloss to give my lips a shine. Next up is my hair. She curls the ends of my hair to give it soft curls. then she adds A temporary red hair coloring to the tips of my hair. Therefore, I have makeup, and red tipped soft curled at the ends hair. I look good. I slip on my bra and panties, my dress and Stilettos. I look HOT. I walk out the door and get a few cat calls. " oh wait Christina!" I run in and stuff my bra. Now it looks less saggy and looks like I actually have boobs. I walk out and Chris locks the door. I strut down the hall, making sure to swing my hips, click my heels against the floor, and straighten my back to show off the 'boobs', which are actually tissues. I get a lot of stares from guts, glares from girls, a few pity looks, and LOTS of cat calls. I smirk, looking even hotter. I get through Dauntless, and the buzz is out. I'm looking for a guy, and That increases my chance at revenge. I get to the Senator Tower and walk inside. No one. I frown. "It's on the roof silly." Christina says. "Oh. I new that." We get into the Elevator. It has music but not the usual boring slow music. Instead Its got 'How To Save A Life"**(whoo!)** by the Fray. I smile and sing along. I love this song so much! "Where did I go wrong, I lost A Friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. I would have stayed up wit you all night, had I known, how to save a life." I finish. Christina just gapes at me. "What? Was I THAT bad?" I say getting worried "No! You were Amazing! You never told me you had a singing voice!" I shrug. I was not that good. "We are getting you on that karaoke machine." Oh god. I forgot about the karaoke. Whatever. We get to the roof and it is packed! There are people dancing like maniacs, Taking shots, and just talking. When I walk in, everyone stares. Girls glare, the guys have hungry eyes. I smirk and walk up to the bar. "Bloody Mary please. Make it a double." I say. The bartender walks away to get my drink. "Where did you learn that drink? That's really strong you know." Chris says. I nod. The Bartender brings my drink I down it in one setting. "Geez take it easy girl." Chris says. I shrug. The elevator dings open. Four and that red head walk in. I found her name is Levi. She wears a long flow white dress. Four wears jeans and a black t shirt. his arm is around her hip. But he kind of looks disgusted by it. they walk over to a couch and sit. every time she tries to kiss him, he objects. Not like him considering 4 days ago, he was sucking her fu-"we should dance." Christina interrupts my thought. I nod. I can feel four staring at me. But I ignore it. I feel many stares. I dance with Chris until The one person I least expected walks up to me.

**SECRET POV REVEALED PETER! **

(you were right Msjiral14)

I walk up to Tris. She looks Spectacular. "May I have this dance?" I bow and hold out my hand. Tris looks shocked. Probably I am so nice after all I've done to her. I plan on apologizing and asking her out. I might just embarrass myself, but apologizing will be worth it if she forgives me. The asking out is risky. But I hear she desperate for revenge on Four. He hates me, so I date his girl, which is revenge enough. Tris takes my hand surprisingly and perfect timing to. A slow song comes on. She puts her arms around my neck and I put my Hands on her hips. she actually has hips. Four starts to walk by us. I lean in close and whisper into Tris's ear, "When Four walks by, giggle like i said something sexual and say ' peter you animal'." When Four walks by she does, and I see his face turn red from anger. "Good job" I whisper. "How did you know that would work?" she says "He hates me, and in the halls I'd always call out something sexual about you, remember?" She nods. When the slow song ends, I go up to the DJ. "I'd like to make a request." I say. "Five Bucks." He says. I give him the five points. "What song." He says monotone. "Turn It Down For What." I say remembering hearing Tris say she loves that song. I walk down to Tris. "What did you request?" she says. I hold up a finger indicating her to hold on. Three seconds later, it comes on. She smiles a huge grin. "I LOVE THIS SONG." She yells over the music. About half way into the song Tris yells, " I'm gonna get a Coke." I nod and continue dancing. Five minutes later, I hear a scream.

**Do not fret people! By the time you read this I'll be half done with the next chapter! Anyway, Reviews and comments help. As always thanks for everything and go check out Hey Itz Jen. She is the inspiration to this story! I will update soon, just leave a review what you think will happen next. When I reach five more reviews, I will post the next chapter. Until then!**

**Embrace The Weird!**

**Trissypoo64**


	4. Chapter 4 Blood, Tears, And Voices

**AN: Sorry about the cliff hanger last time. I'll keep this Authors Note short. Enjoy!**

**GRAB TISSUES! WARNING: T/M RATING. INVOLVES SADNENING SENCES AND BLOODY DISCRIPTIONS! **

**Four's POV**

I see Tris over by the vending machine. Now is my chance to apologize. I start to walk over when she turns as wobbles because of her heels, and starts to fall over the side of the building. I run and grab her hand. Surprisingly she did not scream when she fell, or object when it was me who caught her. The only problem was...her hands were slippery because of the coke she grabbed. Her hand started to slip. "No nonononono!" thought. I tried to grab her hand again but it was too late. She screamed and I watched in horror, as Tris, my Tris fell to the concrete below. Twenty stories below.

**Tris's POV of Accident**

I'm hanging on to Four's strong hand. But that stupid wet coke made my hands slippery. I started to slip. I watched as Four tried to grab my hand again but failed. I screamed. The wind whipped my hair around my face. I watch Four start to run to the elevator. I felt the impact. A Horrific pain shot up through my back all the way to my neck. I lay there paralyzed by the excruciating pain through my back and neck. I close my eyes felling tired. "It's ok. Let go. This world is past you now." I hear a voice. A women's voice. My mom's voice. I drift off into the calming see of darkness.

**Christina's POV**

I hear a scream and four running to the elevator in a panic state. I run over to him. He is furiously pushing the ground floor button. "Four? FOUR WHAT'S WRONG?!" I yell at him. "Tris." Is all he chokes out. As soon as they heard Tris's name, Zeke, Uriah, Will Marlene, Shauna, and Peter all crowd in the tiny elevator. Four starts breathing rapidly. Is he claustrophobic? As soon as the Elevator opens, he runs out first we follow. He stops abruptly, putting his hand over his mouth. I'm behind Will and Four so i can't see. I push past them and choke on a sob. Tris lies on the concrete in a pool in her own blood. Her neck looks broken; there is a huge gash on her forehead which is the source where the blood comes from. Her beautiful eyes are closed, but her mouth remains open just slighly. if she didn't have blood pouring from her head, and a broken looking neck, she would look like she's sleeping peacefully. I run over to her and kneel down next to her. i softly cradle her head with my left hand and hold up her shoulders with my right arm. I sob while cradling her limp body and rocking her back and forth. I hear puking, and someone's arm wrap around my waist. It's Will. He is crying too. Everyone is exept Four. He stands there, in the same position. Hand over mouth, wide eyed. Peter was the one who puked. Four must be in shock. He was the one who saw her fall. Or did he push her and is faking it? No, he would not. Would he? An ambulance arrives and Will has to pry me off Tris's body to let the Paramedics get her. I sob into his shirt as my friend is raised into the ambulance.

**Next chapter especially grab your tissues. You will need them. Any way please review! I got 1 review from last chapter! I know I said I wouldn't update till five reviews but one person reviewed. I'm disappointed in you guys. So here's a chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! Two reviews and I'll continue the story ok? No reviews and I'll stop writing this story. Deal? Ok. Remember it can be as simple as 'good story'' or long. Ether way thanks my Moustaches! **

**Embrace The Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64**


	5. Chapter 5 Speeches,Tears, and The Undead

**AN: Didn't wanna make you wait too long to see what happens next so here! ENJOY! WARNING: TISSUES NEEDED!**

**Christina's POV**

I'm in charge of preparing Tris for her funeral. I refuse to call her a body like everyone else. "She is just sleeping." I say. I put her in a black dress with little grey flowers on the thin sleeves and covering the end of her dress. I brush her hair and curl it so it cascades down her gentle, soft face. I put on a little pink blush, to give her pale face a little more color. She lost 50% of her blood. So she's really pale. I add a light pink lip-gloss. I put on Black flats with little bows on the end, on her feet. I look at her in the casket. I plant a kiss on her forehead." Please come back to me. You're too young to be gone." I walk out, sitting in my assigned seat in the pit. Unlike the usual, 'Eric gives speak, then dump casket in chasm,' they made a special exception for tris. I sit in the front seat row along with her friends and Peter. I really do not know what was going on with them. They were whispering, then when Four came by Tris giggled and said, "Peter you animal!" I think she was just trying to make Four jealous. But anyway, they bring Tris's closed casket into the pit and set it on a table. I'm up first to make my speech. I stand at the podium with my note cards in hand with a speech prepared. I throw those over my shoulder. I'm going to speak from the cards. "I had a speech prepared, but I'm going to speak from the heart. Tris was special to us in many different ways. A friend, a prodigy, a lover, a shoulder to cry on, and a life long family member. even though we think she is gone, she will always be with us. In our hearts, out thought, or dreams. No matter what happens later in life good or bad, or memories of Tris never giving up, will remind us there will always be hope. Even in times where there seems there will never again be any. If I could, I would give my life, just so Tris could live again. Thank you." When I finish, everyone except four in crying. He is still in the same shock state. The only thing he does is stare straight forwards, and sleep. I have not once seen him eat or drink anything. It's now Zeke's turn for his speech. I zone out thinking about Tris. "Please God. Let Tris come back. She's to young. 18 is too young to die! Please. I'll do anything to get my sister back." i finish my mental prayer. Tris and I thought of each other as sisters. I look up to see Zeke finish his speech with- "whether we thought of her as a friend, a love, or a sister-" he looks at me when he says sister. I tear up when he does. "-Where ever she is i say on thing. Be brave Tris. Be brave." I sob into Will's shoulder when he says that. I hear Four break down to. I look over and he is sobbing into Uriah's shoulder. "Please god. Please." I heard a noise. I look at the casket. It's lid is now open. No one opened it, and no one was near enough to do it that fast. I see tris's chest move. She's breathing. I see Her Eyes Open. She's awake. I see her sit up. She is moving. She looks over and scans the crowd confused. She can see us. Her eyes land on Four. Her nose flares, her eyes flash from confused to pure hatred in a second. She stays like that for seconds until she says...

**OOOOOH! Cliffy! Anyways review please! Not may people are reviewing anymore! Anyway, here are the votes to final relationship turnouts:**

**Fourtris:1 (Four and Tris)**

**Treke:0 (Zeke and Tris)**

**Triah:0 (Uriah and Tris)**

**Treter:0 (Peter and Tris)**

**Please Review how the story was, and whom you want Tris to end up with for good. Will you guys stick to script and go for Fourtris, or go all Fan-fictiony and make her end up with someone else? You decide! Thanks my Moustaches! **

**Embrace The Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER,SORRY!

NOT A CHAPTER! Sorry just needed to say the votes are going to continue until one relationship has 10 votes so PLEASE! VOTE! REVIEW! and i'm going to work on the next chapter now. So don't fret should be done in next Hour or so. Thanks guys and remember...VOTE, REVIEW, COMMENT, PM ME! I don't care which you do. It can be as simple as, ':)' or as long. ether way thanks my Moustaches!

Embrace The Weird!

-Trissypoo64


	7. Chapter 7 The Forgotten

**AN: sorry had to clear that voting thing out because I read it and it seemed like I meant I was ending it but no. Until one reaches 10 votes, it is going to continue. PLEASE vote. If I can't know who to hock her up with, it is going to be hard to write many chapters to come. So anyway, Enjoy! Oh! In addition, they fixed Tris's back and Neck. For anyone that was wondering how she was moving with a broken back and neck, she is not. Erudite fixed it. **

**TRIS'S POV**

I look at Four angrily. "You!" I yell. He's the reason I fell. He's the one who cheated on me. He's the one who didn't hang on tight enough. He looked two times my strength. I'm about to be the reason for his death. I jump out of the casket, and charge at him only to be held back by two guys. They look like brothers. I lean forwards, trying to wiggle out of there grasp. But it's no use. They pick me up off my feet. "Bring her to my apartment." Says a girl. I'm lifted to an apartment and set down. I try to jump on the girl, but the guys pick my up again. I flail my feet, trying to get out of their grasp. They set me in a chair and the girl ties me to it. I tug at the ropes. Nothing. "who are you guys? What do you want with me? I have nothing to give you!" They look hurt. Should I know them? "You don't remember me?" The girl says. I shake my head. "Or me?" says one of the guys, looks like the older brother. I shake my head again. " I know what will make her remember!" says the younger looking brother. "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows!" He sings. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. The girl smacks the back of his head. "ow! What was that for?!" he yells. "If she can't remember me, her 'sister', then why would she remember that stupid song?!" The girl says. I have a sister? Well she used finger quotes on sister so probably just some lame friend name like BF, or BFF. Actually...who is my family? Wait...Who am I?! Uh-Oh.

**Sorry its short but I am adding more cliff hangers to get more followers and reviews. I felt like I was updating too fast, so everyone was getting bored because it was not a true cliffhanger. If you guys expect me to update 20 minutes later, it's not really a cliff hanger. Again, remember to vote on whom you want Tris to end up with. More reviews and comments mean more chapters. Thanks my Moustaches! **

**Embrace The Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64**

**P.S Here is how the voting is going:**

**Fourtris: 5**

**Triah: 3**

**Treke: 1**

**Please vote because very soon it is going to be hard to write chapters, if I do not know whom you guys want Tris to date. By the 10th chapter, if you guys havn't voted on a ship enough to reach 10, then the ship (relationship) with the most votes wins. ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY GUYS! IT"S A HORROR STORY ABOUT SLENDERMAN! I love writing horror so if you like, please check it out it will be up soon. In the next day. Maybe an hour or two if you guys are lucky**


	8. Why I'm Not Updating Anymore Today

AN: Hey guys. So I'm not going to update very soon because I got a very hurtful comment. I knew I was going to get one at some point, but this one really hurt me deep. Therefore, I am going to update tomorrow, but not any more today. There is always one person, who puts a hurtful comment, but this one hurt me deep because of a past incident with bullying. Someone when I was young said I sucked at writing. I was horrible and another pencil of mine should never again meet paper. Therefore, this comment brought back that memory. Sorry guys. I will update tomorrow when I'm felling better.

Embrace The Weird

-Trissypoo64


	9. Chapter 7 Memory, Dreams, And Chloroform

**AN: Hey guys! So I got a few comments that made me feel a lot better about my story. So who ever sent me that hurtful message, as Kelly Clarkson's song says, "What doesn't kill me makes me stronger." As Demi's song says, "You can take everything I have; you can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass...like I'm made of paper...go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper." So thanks for making me a little stronger, and a skyscraper. Leave a comment if you have been bullied too. Because together, we can all stop bulling. Whether it is Cyber or in person, we can change that. Anyways, here is a chapter, hope you like it, do not forget to check out my other story when I publish it. Thanks guys! Enjoy**, **because I made this chapter extra long for those who have been bullied also. **

**Here is a shout out to those who cheered me up with a comment.**

**Msjiral14**

**Paige (guest) I like how you put to tell them to screw a cat. That made me crack up.**

**Divergentfan6146**

**Guest**

**Thanks guys!**

**Four's POV**

We found out Tris lost her memory because of the fall. She hit her head, which caused the broken neck, and caused the part of the brain called, semantic where memories are stored to be damaged. They say her memory could come back tomorrow, in days, weeks, months, years, or worst of all...never. What is even worse is the only thing that she remembers of our relation ship, is me cheating on her, and me supposedly, 'dropping' her. Now everyone believes I dropped her off the building because I was mad. But she fell. No one will believe me, especially after I cheated on her. That was the worst mistake of my life. I never should have done that. I had a perfect girl, and I threw her away for some slut. I walk back to my apartment, my hands in my hoodie pockets and my hood on. I look at the floor while I walk, hoping no one will recognize me. Yet along the way a lot of people yell things like, "Cheater!", and "hey I here the devil set up a private room for you in hell!" I walk faster to my apartment. I get to the door and search through my pockets for my keys. Damn it, I left them in the hospital room. I raise my foot and kick the door. The lock snaps. Great, guess I am sleeping without a locked door. That's alarming considering what happened a day after the accident.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_I am walking to my room. I have not eaten in three days or slept so I kind of stumble occasionally. Then I am pushed to the ground from behind. I fall to the floor, knocking all the wind out of me. "First you cheat on Tris, and then kill her? What is going through that sick mind of yours?" I am turned on my back so I can see them. It's some dauntless guys that knew Tris. I think I remember hearing their names were Tony, Cameron, and Shane. Tony punches my face, causing a sharp pain through my cheek. He punches me again, this time in the mouth. I feel blood run across my cheek. He hits me repeatedly until my nose is broken, I think I will have a black eye, and defiantly a few bruises. Tony and Cameron start to walk away but Shane stays put. "This is for Tris." He raises his foot back and swings it, causing a sharp pain to erupt through the right side of my head, and blackness to consume me. I wake up in my bed with a throbbing headache and a note on my side table. It reads, _

_"Dear four,_

_I saw you on the floor of a hallway in dauntless and had to help. I brought you back to your apartment. By this note you will see a bottle of Tylenol and Aleve because you had a purple bruise on the side of your head so I thought you would end up with a head ache, and a couple bruises, a busted lip and a broken nose, so that's for the Tylenol. Hope you feel better. _

_Your friend,_

_Zeke_

_P.S. the only reason I helped you, is that I have known you longer than I have known Tris. Still does not make me believe though that you did not kill her._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I crawl into bed, cuddling with one of Tris's shirts. It still has a lingering smell of her, Lavender and Cinnamon. I have no idea where the cinnamon comes from but the lavender is her favorite laundry detergents. So I just go along with it. I fall asleep, thinking what it would be like if I was cuddling Tris instead of one of her shirts.

**Tris's POV**

I dream of a man, with eyes like the ocean. Eyes that you could drown in. Hair like the dark wood of a tree in the forest. Not black, but not a light brown either. The only Problem is the rest of his face is blurry and he does not talk. Every time I step closer to him, he takes a step back. I think this means who ever this man is and however we connect, we are currently growing apart. There is a lingering feeling of love, but the feeling of betrayal is more powerful. Voices whisper things. Loving things, angry things, hatful things. One of the voices sound like mine. The other is a man. Deep, vibrant, serious. Yet there is always a tone of love when he speaks. I do not know who this is, but I want to. All the voices cut out abruptly. The last thing I hear is the man's voice whisper, "Be brave Tris." I shoot out of bed panting, beads of sweat roll down my face. I put my hand on my forehead, trying to figure out whom that dream man is. I have a feeling that I currently hate him, but once before loved him. I will found out who he is, if it is the last thing I do.

*********S POV**

I open the door to four's apartment. It is mid night. I saw him earlier kick it open, so we had to make the move now. We walk up to the bed, four sound asleep. I see him holding her shirt. "That is just pitiful. You cheat on her, kill her, and you still cuddle her shirt at night." I think. I grab the rag out of my pocket and pour Chloroform on it. I hold it under four's nose for a minute. Not enough so he would feel the rag against his nose, but just enough for him to breathe it. After a minute I shake him, he does not wake up. Perfect. We tie his hands and feet, and put a gag in his mouth and carry him to the location as planned.

**BUM-BUM-BUMMMMMM! Whom do you think kidnapped Four? Leave a review guessing who it is! As always thank you guys so much for everything! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be here typing. So thank you my Moustaches! Oh! Before I forget, here is how the voting is going:**

**Fourtris: 6**

**Triah: 6**

**Treke: 1**

**I got rid of the option for her to date Peter and Eric because Peter and Tris together were getting no votes, and Eric and her only got one. Therefore, I am also thinking of taking down the option of her dating Zeke because that also only has one. So please vote! The first one to make it to 10 votes wins. It looks like Triah and Fourtris are tied. Any way thanks again guys! **

**Embrace The Weird**

**-Trissypoo64**


	10. Chapter 10 Torchuring, And Surprises

**AN: Hey guys! So I'm just going to say, i never really told you anything about myself! Therefore, I am going to take a minute and tell you guys a little about myself. I am a tomboy. I love to fish, hunt, shoot my 22 rifle and 22 revolver, and I love playing in mud. I have been bullied, I'm very short but make up for it in my personality and smartness. I love to get weird! Like my catchphrase says, "Embrace the Weird!" I will go from a weird face type of weird to full out scream/singing "pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows." It is a popular Youtube song you guys should check it out. Anyways, I don't care that much about my hair, sometimes i go for weeks in the summer without taking a shower (i forget to) and I am Addicted to Divergent. I am actually being Tris for Halloween (If you do not celebrate Halloween, I am sorry if I offended you in any way) Oh! I am having a contest to guess what my name is! If you are the first to guess what it is, you get a prize. The description of this contest will be on a separate author's note I will publish after this. So check out the details if you want to win. Enjoy the story!**

**Tris's POV**

The girl Slams the door open. "What's wrong? I heard you scream! Are you all right? Who hurt you?" The girl says in one breath. "I'm ok. Just a nightmare." I say. I have had this dream three nights in a row. It's three men with masks. They are carrying me to what is a river, carved deep into a ravine looking thing. They try to throw me over but i struggle, and they cannot. So I rip ones mask off. I think I should know him, considering in the dream I gasp. The next thing they do is blurry. All I know is something is against my chest. But not a gun, or knife. Instead,...hands? A lot of the dream is blurry. But what bothers me is the man who I rip the mask off. Is he the man from my first dream? he doesn't have the eyes or the hair, but maybe he is. "hey, uh..." I don't even know the girls name, and I have slept at here apartment for four night."Christina. But you always called me Chris just to get on my nerves." I nod my stomach growls. "I'll get you some breakfast. Do you want cereal, and cake?" That makes my mouth water. I nod. Chris, leaves and the guys, I was right about them being brother's come in. "hey Tris." The younger one, I think his name was Ia? No wait Uriah. "Is that my name?" I say. No one has told me my name yet. "Yes. Well...no. It is a nickname. Your real name is Beatrice." Beatrice. That sparks something in my mind. My facial expression must show it, because the other brother, Zeke was it? says, "That rings a bell doesn't it?" I nod. I stare at the wall, thinking about that name. Beatrice. Beatrice. Beatrice. It sounds familiar. But no memories come. I think about that for what turns out to be an hour. I get up and everyone is gone. I see a note on the table. It's from Chris.

Dear Tris,

We left for dinner, and I didn't want to chance waking you from your daydreaming, and make you forget a memory you were reliving. Meet us at the cafeteria. Ask anyone in the hall where the cafeteria is. They will help. See ya soon.

Chris.

I walk out into the hall. I get a few stares. I do not get why. Maybe I was popular. Was I? I wander the compound, looking for the cafeteria, until I reach a room. It has targets that have a few Knifes stuck in them. They have punching bags, and white mats. "Molly." Wait...where did that come from? I get on the mat and sit with my legs crossed. I close my eyes, trying to remember. I remember.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I am on the matt. I have my arms in fighting position. I am circling Molly, our feet movement synced. When she steps, I step. She swings her fist at my face. I duck blocking it. I kick her stomach. She steps back a few steps and regains her balance and breath. I punch her unblocked face. That will leave a bruise in the morning. She kicks my feet out from under me, making me fall straight to my face. A sharp pain erupts through my nose, and blood drips down my chin, a steady flow from my probably broken nose. I do something I never knew I could. I run at her and jump. I flip over her, in the process kicking her. I land and cheers erupt from my fellow initiates and Eric. Molly, now laying on the floor dazed stands up and charges at me. She punches my already broken nose, stomach and eye. That is going to be black eye in the morning. I am done with her. She made me run naked through the dorm, and teased me everyday. It is time to end that and make her fear me. I punch her eye, jaw, cheek, stomach, and neck making her lose her breath. I sweep her feet from under her. She collapses, breathing heavy. I get on top of her and punch her repeatedly. I am so enraged by what she has done to make my life hell that I don't hear that someone is telling me that's enough. But I'm blind by rage. The only thing I can think of is revenge. Someone pulls me off Molly but I struggle to get back to her limp figure on the ground. The person Finally sets me down on a bench. It's the dream man. But his face is still blurry. Only his ocean eyes and forest wood hair are very visible. He takes me to the infirmary to fix up my eye and nose. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I wake up from the flashback. I still can't see that blue eyed man. I stand up, looking around. It's dark. I must have been in that memory longer than I thought. I start to walk back when I hear footsteps in the huge room. I look around nothing. I got scared there are many places where someone could hide in or behind like pillars, punching bags, and targets so I start to walk again. Again, I hear the footsteps. I ignore them and pick up the pace. Right as I start to open the door, I hear a gun click. "I don't think you should do that." says a voice coming from the place where the gun clicked. I turn around. There stands a guy with a mask on. "You should come with me instead" I take a step forwards. "I'm not going to hurt you, unless you disobey. So I say again, come with me sweetheart, and you won't be hurt." I walk towards him, my eye on the gun. "That's right this way." The man says, as if I am some kind of animal. "Now, follow me." I follow him down a hallway. We turn left and I stop. He nudges me with the gun I continue walking. We reach a door and the last thing I remember is being hit with the gun in the back of the head and blacking out.

**FOUR's POV**

I see one of the masked men bring in a limp Tris with blood dripping down her face from her head. I struggle against the ropes. "NO. They can't bring Tris into this." I think. They are going to torture us. They already started on me. They cut my wrists and are letting them bleed out. They have been for 5 minutes. every time they begin to stop, they re-cut them open. They tie up tris also, on a chair directly in front of me. They bolted dwon the chairs so we couldnt escape, and tied our feet and hands together behind us using the impossible knot. So we would have to be cut free. Plus the chair are metal, so we couldn't just snap the wood. 10 minutes pass, and nothing from Tris. 20, 30, 40. I am starting to get scared. Finally after an hour of being brought in, Tris wakes up with a groan. She lifts her head up, wicing. her headf probably aches. I was drugged and brough here. I don't know about her. The three masked figures stand in a line under a light illuminating there figures. "Who are you?" I say. They don't respond. They just stand there with their backs straight, and hands behind their backs. "I said, WHO...ARE...YOU?" I say louder than intentioned. All three take off there masks in a swift move in unison. Who stands before us startles me. Zeke, Christina, and Uriah are our capturers, and they are about to be our torturers.

**Whaaaaaaaat?! Where did that come from in my mind? The deepest darkest part apparently. Anyways please leave a comment, review, or follow me! Here is the 'Guess My Name' contest rules, hint and prize:**

**Rules:**

**1.) No cheating. If you know me in real life ,(I'm talking to you Ryan and Braden.), you cannot guess.**

**2.) You can only guess one name in a review/comment each chapter so no guessing multiple names in one comment.(That's makes the contest harder and the prize cooler.) **

**3.) No looking off anyone else's comments. You have to guess on your own.**

**Hint: I am a girl. **

**Prize: You chose between:**

**Getting to put whatever you want (NO SEX SCENES!) in a chapter**

**OR**

**Put yourself in as a character in my story.**

**(If you win and chose this, please send me info like hair color, eye color, looks (full lips? sparse lips? skinny face? ect.) What your personality is (Tomboy, Jock, Girly girl, class clown, ect.) In addition, what your clothing style is like. (Tomboy, red neck, girly girl, ect.) Plus send me one thing you want your character to do. ( A truth or dare party, spin the bottle, bed wed or dead, date someone, ect.) but again, NO SEX SCENES. I'm only thirteen, so I'm really not suppose to write those. just make out scenes and fluff. But NO LEMON SCENES! Ok? Thanks guys! Good luck, and... Oh, before I forget to mention, I can alter rules, and add some if I need. You never know what some people will do to win. Thanks my moustaches! **

**Embrace The Weird**

**-Trissypoo64**


	11. Chapter 11 Blood,Screams and Comas

**AN: Hey guys! So everyone voted for who Tris should end up with, and the winner is (Drumroll)...Four! It was a close tie. Both Triah and Fourtris were at nine votes, but one person voted fourtris before one person voted Triah. So thats over. The name contest continues. The next hint is at the bottom. Good luck, and enjoy the story. **

**''''WARNING! T/M RATING! TORTURE SCENES.''''**

**Tris POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache. I groan. Every time my heart beats, a pain shoots through my head. I lift my head, wincing. I see HIM. The man who tried to kill me. But...wait. Those eyes, those ocean blue eyes. Can it be? This man, the man who tried to kill me, is the dream man? Just then, three people stand under a light in a line. The light illuminates their figures. Four says something but I'm too zoned out to hear. I am more focused on the short one than the others. Two of them look almost the same height. However, that one shorter one is maybe three inches taller than me. Then they all remove their masks in a swift, unison motion. There stands Zeke, Uriah, and Chris. I gasp. How could they betray us? I hear a dripping sound. I didn't even notice the man's wrists were cut. Are they going to torture us? "You wrists. Your bleeding out." I say. He looks at me with worries in his eyes. "I'm more concerned about you than my wrists." This confuses me. Why would he care about me? Zeke comes over with a knife. I freeze, staring in shock at it. Would they really do this to us? My question is answered when a sting comes from my cheek, and blood runs down. They cut me. Zeke cuts my wrists too, whispering Uriah something I cant hear. Probably something about re-cutting my wrists when they start to stop, like the man. I still don't know his name. I study his face, hopping to get some memory to spark. But nothing happens. Zeke cuts my ankle, which hurt more than my wrists. I suck in air, hoping it will dial the pain down like medicine. Nothing. He does this to the other one, and I close my eyes, hoping some pain would stop. Zeke lifts my shirt up just enough to show all my stomach, and the bottom of my bra. He lifts the knife and positions it, ready to cut. "Zeke. Please, you don't have to do this." I say, hoping he will stop. He just stares blankly at the knife. "Zeke please." He cuts.

**FOUR POV**

Tris begs Zeke not to do it. He has the knife just over her stomach. The weird thing is he doesn't respond, he just stares blankly at the knife. "Like a sim." I Think. I am brought out of my trans by the scream of Tris. It is a scream full of pain, and misery. Blood gushes from her stomach, and I watch helpless as the girl I love sufferers. Watching her is excruciating. Tears fall down her once happy face, mixing with the blood that was once contained in her frail form. Her once sweet, delicate voice cries out in pain and agony. Her once glowing skin tone, turned pail from blood loss. Her once perfect form penetrated, by a single blade. I have to watch the entire thing. Finally Zeke stops. Tris lay there awake, but barely. There are cuts everywhere on her. Some shallow, others really deep. She looks as though she could pass out any moment. Then Zeke hands the knife to Uriah. He starts towards me. He does the same thing Zeke did to Tris on me. In the end, we both lay there, Tears roll off both of our cheeks. Mine for the pain Tris has had to go through. "Four?" She starts. She remembers me. "Are we going to live through this?" I really do not want to tell her, but our chances of escaping or being rescued are slight. The only people who would look for us, are our torturers. "Yeah, somehow we will." The edges of my vision go fuzzy. "Tris?" She doesn't respond. I look up at her. She sits limply, the ropes being the only thing holding her up. I sigh. I think of her laugh. All the times she said her laugh was ugly. It's like the sweet sound of chimes on a porch, playing a song in a soft spring breeze. Her hair, gold like the sun, with brown like the soil in the amity farms beyond the fence. Her eyes, piercing blue like the sky, with a little grey. But her smiles always make the grey fade. All the times she asked me why I love a skinny, pathetic girl like her, I was hurt. She didn't believe me when I said she was the most perfect girl I have ever seen and meet. She was so brave, she climbed the Ferris wheel without hesitation. She was so kind, it's almost like the word 'no' isn't in her dictionary. She was so honest, she told me the truth about her being afraid of sex, rather than going through with it, thinking that would make me happy. She is so selfless, that she helps anyone, no matter what the task was. Whether it was silly, angering, or downright embarrassing she would do it. Lastly, she was so smart, she would think of something, I could not even imagine of thinking. She was perfect. I try to keep my head up, but my vision is blurry and somewhat black. I can't stay awake much longer. I look up at our used to be friends. They stand thee watching us. Zeke takes the knife, holds it to his neck and cut deep. "No!" I shout. It was too late. Zeke crumbled to the ground, blood pouring out his neck. The others take the knife and repeat. I watch in horror as they lay on the ground, bleeding out. I know I now hate them, but they were at times our friends. My eyes get heavy, and my body feels as though someone put weights on it. I drift into darkness.

**Page break **

I open my heavy eyes slowly. The first thing that hits me is a bright, white light. I groan. I fully open my eyes and look around. I'm in the infirmary. I'm hooked up to a respirator which is breathing for me. I slide that off and take a deep breath. It feels cool instead of the steamy-ish respirator. I hear a beeping. Its just a heart monitor. I'm hooked up to a lot of machines. I look at the edge of the bed, and see the call button. I push it and a nurse comes within 5 seconds. "Ah! Four, your up." She says perky. How long have I been out? She looks at her clip board and checks some of the monitors. After a 5 minutes of her nodding and saying "That seems alright, maybe a bit low." She finally smiles at me and says, "Ok, everything seems to be alright. Do you have any questions?" I think of three. "Yeah, actually three. How long have I been unconscious? What happened to the others? Is Tris alright?" I say in on breath. The nurse laughs, I don't see how that was funny. "The others are fine, but Tris is in a coma. You were in one too for six months." What? Six months?! How could I have been in a coma for six months, and don't even know it? Oh my god...Tris! "Will Tris wake up too?" I ask, scared of the truth. "We don't know. Unlike you, she has not showed any signs of waking up. At the 3rd month, you twitched your hand. At the fifth, you were licking your lips, and rolling your eyes around. You even reacted to a flashlight shined in your pupil. Tris has done nothing. We even lost her two times." Lost her? Like she died? What if she never wakes up? On the other hand, if she does wake up what if she hates me because I didn't help her while she was tortured? I think of this, until Zeke and Uriah enter the room. They both have scares on their neck, from where they slit them. "Hi." Zeke says. I say nothing. Just stare at them. "Now I get why Christina didn't want to come in. It is kind of awkward." Whispers Uriah. He does not know his whisper is kinda loud. "Kind of awkward? You guys tortured Tris and I!" I yell. "Look dude-" "Don't call me dude! You betrayed us both, and look what you did! You put me in a six month long coma, and Tris in a coma, she may never wake up from!" I yell, Enraged by what they have done to us, but mostly Tris. I may never see her happy eyes, or bright smile again. All because they betrayed us. I may never get to apologise to her for hurting her in the ways I did. Cheating on her, avoiding her, and now putting her through this mess. "Just leave!" I yell, pointing to the door. Uriah immediately leaves, but Zeke turns around just at the doorway. His eyes are his regular color, instead of the mostly black they were when her tortured us. "You should know four, being the Initiate trainer, when your best friend is under a sim." He closes the door.

**Don't even ask me where that came from. I thought of this chapter as I went along. So anyway, the name contest continues. Here is the next hint:**

_**My name was in the Bible**_

**There is your hint so start guessing. Remember if you need a refresher on the rules, they are located in the last chapter. So is the prize choice. So, good luck! Please leave a review how the story is, or a comment telling where you want this story to go. Thanks my Moustaches! **

**Embrace The Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64**


	12. NOTANUPDATESORRY!

**!SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**So I don't know where to go with the story. Can You guys PM or leave a review suggesting where to go with this story? Because I have no clue and I am just thinking about deleting it. So please give me some ideas, and thanks. So the here is the next hint in the contests. Sorry I have not put up anything about it.**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST HINT. I KNOW I SAID FIVE, BUT I AM JUST DOING FOUR.**

**HINT: My name starts with a 'V'. Thanks guys for sticking with me through the story, and good luck with the contest. Thanks guys!**

**Embrace the Weird!**

**-Trissypoo64 **


End file.
